


It's Too Cold For This

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scott is adorable, Stiles is cold, Stiles secretly is, Swearing, Winter Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is cold. Scott is well... Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Cold For This

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this while wandering through the snow.

Stiles hated everything right now. He hated the snow, he hated the winter, and mostly he hated that he looked like an overstuffed marshmallow. Nobody looked good dressed as an over-sized marshmallow. Well, maybe Scott or Derek could pull it off, but those two were unnaturally attractive in the first place so they don’t count. 

Speaking of Scott said overly attractive werewolf was walking beside him wearing nothing but jeans, a jacket, and a puffball hat. He was smiling, eyes filled with glee as they took in the stupid winter wonderland around them. The cold seemed to be having no effect on him. Him and his stupid unnaturally high body heat. 

Stiles did not have unnaturally high body eat. In fact since the Nogistune he was verily certain he had unnaturally low body heat. It felt that way anyway. He’d spent thirty minutes (he’d timed it) this morning getting dressed in as many layers as he could before heading out to play with the pack in the snow.

It had been fun at first. They’d had a snowball fight and Stiles had even managed to pelt Derek in his sour face. It was a very proud moment for him. Now though, his gloves and outer layer were soaked through and the cold had seeped down into his other layer settling into his bones. He was cold and he hated everything.

“Dude you alright?” He felt a hand slide against his arm. Scott had moved closer, eyes no longer filled with joy but with concern as they peered over at his shaking form.

“Yea… j-just a bit c-cold.” He felt his teeth chatter as he spoke. Scott smiled softly at him, moving his arm to wrap around Stiles shoulders tugging him closer and pressing their sides together.

“Dude it’s not that cold.”

“You h-have no r-right to judge t-temperature Mr. I A-am So A-amazing T-that Weather Has No E-effect On M-me B-because I Am The M-mightest Truest A-alpha Ever McCall.” He tried to sound angry but the stuttering ruined it.

Scott laughed. His smile brightened into one of his ‘I’m a giant puppy and everything around me is beautiful.’ Even his eyes took on that damn happy puppy look. He looked adorable. It was too damn cold for Scott to be adorable right now.

“Alright you’ve got me there. How about when we get back to my house I’ll make you some hot chocolate and we can watch a movie of your choice?”

“I w-want mini-marshmallows and w-we’re watching Star W-wars.”

“Of course, anything you want.” He felt Scott tug him closer, nuzzling his cheek and kissing him lightly on the small patch of skin left bare between his scarf and hat. Puppy dog mannerisms in full effect. It was too cold for Scott to be a giant lovable puppy right now.

“S-stop being a-adorable, it’s too cold for y-you to be adorable.” Scott laughed.

“I’ll stop being adorable when you stop being cute.”

“I am n-not c-cute.”

“Yea you are. Your nose and cheeks are all red and rosy and you keep stuttering.” He gave Stiles a peck on the nose. “It’s cute.”

“I-I am n-not c-cute.” Again the anger was masked by the stupid stuttering. He huffed, crossing his arms and ignoring Scott’s laughter telling himself that the only reason he wasn’t moving out of Scott’s stupid embrace was for survival reasons. He had to admit that he felt warmer with Scott holding him close.

Scott giggled and kissed him again on the nose.

It was still too damn cold for this shit though.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
